smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King
A king is usually a male head of state within a kingdom that he is in charge of, though in modern times the position is more often that of a figurehead than of actual power. Kings can either be elected into the role or be given the role as part of a royal heritage that is passed down from the father to the eldest or only son. Sometimes the role of a king can be assumed by the leader of a military group when it has accomplished the deposing of a previous king, usually through assassination. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, kings are usually found in other cultures such as humans, like the Good King from the Johan And Peewit comic book series or King Gerard from the cartoon show. Smurf culture generally does not have a king, but a single patriarchal leader like Papa Smurf who leads his little Smurfs like they are family to him. However, in the story "King Smurf", one of the Smurfs does assume the role of a king to rule over his fellow Smurfs while Papa Smurf is away, though the harshness of his rule led to a revolt and a civil war among the Smurfs that is only stopped by Papa Smurf's return. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath briefly assumed the role of King Solomon in the Song Of Solomon setting created by Tapper, despite the fact that he didn't like certain elements of the role such as the fact that King Solomon was a polygamist, according to the Holy Bible. Tapper himself refers to the Almighty and His son Jesus Christ as the "King of Kings and Lord of Lords," the supreme King of all. In Sophia Smurfette's story "The Once And Smurfy King", she claims that Anonymous instead of her father Brainy became king of the Smurf Village, who was going under the title Lord Smurf the First -- a title which ended up being changed to "Lord Smurf the Worst" by the Smurfs who saw how terrible he became as a king. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, the role of a king is upheld within human culture. Individuals within power are respected by Smurfs despite them not also having kings in their culture. The King's Court The Good King is the first established ruler within the series, beginning originally in mainstream media. He has no direct heirs, but hopes that his niece, Princess Savina, will someday marry, thus giving his throne to a new man. More to come later! King Gerard's Court It is unknown who held the throne prior to Prince Gerard, but upon his twelfth birthday, he was set to be coronated as the "boy king." With help from the Smurfs, including his appointed personal advisor Clockwork, his aunt Imperia was cast away, leaving him next in line. Although he has struggled to keep his position, being constantly challenged by greedy family members, he has a kind and generous heart, making him quite popular amongst his subjects. More to come later! Prince Theodore's Court Prince Theodore must pronounce a woman as his wife and queen in order to become king. He had nearly married Lady Jasmine, but after discovering she was only interested in him for his wealth, their wedding was cancelled. He has been looking for his true love ever since. More to come later! Smurf Village In the Smurf Village, there was once a time where Brainy rose to power while Papa Smurf was away, having manipulated many of his fellow Smurfs into roles to support his kingship. Following from the mainstream media cartoon adaptation of "King Smurf," Brainy thinks of his time as "King Brainy" and wishes he could have upheld it. He also sometimes wonders if Smurfette would have become his queen (following from the episode, "Queen Smurfette"). More to come later! Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Human kingdoms (such as Anthromor) typically have kings ruling them. In the case of Anthromor, the warrior-general Mordain was the first king (referred to as 'High King' after the creation of the Alliance) of a human civilisation, which the crown passing on to the son in most circumstances. Under limited circumstances, a female may inherit the throne (though this is more common in other racial settings). The Smurfs (also known as Sarmatians) had a king after they settled near the ruins of the Hellfire Plateau, where the demon prince Lucithel was dismantled by the Carnal Armies and their Aesir allies. Category:Roles Category:Open to Community